


Merc's Best Friend

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Series: X-Men [3]
Category: Marvel (All Media Types)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audience, Audience Participation, BDSM, Bondage, Coercion, Competition, Contest, Dog - Freeform, Dom - Freeform, Fetish, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Hotel, Intersex, Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Pet, Pet Play, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Squirting, Squirting Orgasm, Trans, Transexual, Transgender, Vacation, dog show, master - Freeform, slave - Freeform, sub, trans but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: Wade Wilson has a puppy he's been training very hard for a very special show.





	1. My Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of late-night overthinking over stupid things. This is not connected with any of my other X-Men fanfictions.
> 
> I own and make a profit off of nothing and nobody. The only character not Marvel-owned or - created is my character Deimos and the smidge of my friend's OC, Cassie.

They settled into the hotel room late. Wade had complained for the last half hour how he claimed that he wanted to leave sooner, but they were delayed because he had to leave the directions with either Bobby, Peter, or Cassie and it took forever for him to find any of them. As for himself, he stood in the middle of the room, looking at the one bed and for a moment he split from this reality. How did his life come to this? Four years ago he wanted nothing to do with this man. Four years ago he nearly killed Wade Wilson for breaking the necklace Holly had given him. For three years a pattern developed between them where if he saw the man he’d either avoid or fight. This past year…

This past year, he gave in to the man’s advances. This past year, he craved for his touch. This past year, he found himself in some polyamorous harem-like situation with the mercenary, Spider-man, Iceman, and the assistant to the headmaster of Xavier’s school. This past year, he became a dog. Somehow, in the blink of an eye, his pride was shattered completely and he obeyed Wade Wilson’s words. Wade, however, said it wasn’t that his pride was gone, it was that his confidence was built up. The man who taunted him, belittled him, antagonized him for years…was actually very gentle and supportive. It was terrifying, but he enjoyed this odd relationship he formed with the man.

It started with being a dog for simply Wade Wilson. It expanded to being a dog for him during their intimate get togethers with Bobby, Peter, and Cassie. That alone was nerve-wracking, but it felt so amazing. Now, though, it was getting bigger. Wade thought he was ready for a “Dog Show”. He was anxious, his heart was pounding as tomorrow morning he would be walking into an arena filling hundreds upon hundreds of seats; several thousand to be exact. He was going to be naked and dehumanized and his groin ached at the prospect.

“Squirt?”

Deimos blinked, coming back to reality. “Hm?”

Placing his bag on the bed, the merc approached him and placed his hands on the young man’s shoulders, “You good?”

“Uh, yeah,” the brunette insisted. “I’m fine, just…a little…”

“Nervous?”

Deimos nodded silently.

“Oh, baby,” Wade enveloped the young man in his arms, holding him tightly to his chest and sighing. “You’re gonna be great. Plenty of mutants are in this competition and all shades of the rainbow are here. There’s absolutely no judging. Well, aside from the judges, but they judge in different ways than what you’re thinking.” He rubbed the younger’s back, placing a kiss atop his head, “You know what to do; we’ve practiced, we’ve trained, you listen so well now it’s almost a miracle.” Wade snorted, “It’s not about winning, it’s about having fun.” When Deimos said nothing in response, the mercenary pulled back slightly, a hand cupping beneath the young man’s chin, their eyes meeting, ”Are you one hundred percent sure you want this? I don’t want to force you. If you want to pack up and go home, I’m more than willing to do it. Sure, I’ll have to pay a _humongous_ fee, but I’m not gonna push you to do something you aren’t ready for. That’s how I’ve always been with you, right? You have the lead in this, kid, got it?”

\--- 


	2. Early to Rise

“Wade?”

The voice was soft. The sun had just started to rise and it was barely showing through the curtains of the hotel window. The light of the alarm clock on the nightstand was glowing in the dimness of the room reading “6:57”. Wade Wilson was sleeping on his side, legs curled, and his arms wrapped around one of the plush pillows provided to guests. Deimos was behind him, gradually sitting up, he gently prodded the man’s shoulder as he called his name once more. The mercenary shrugged away, sniffing as he tried to hide in his pillow.

Deimos whined, nudging the man’s shoulder a little more firmly with an increased volume, “Wade.”

“No,” he mumbled, not moving an inch. His voice was muffled by the bedding, drawled from sleep.

“Wade, I have to pee,” the younger groaned.

Deadpool once more tried to shrug the other away without much movement, “Not my problem. Hold it.”

“I’ve _been_ holding it,” tears of frustration and possible pain rose in Deimos’ voice.

It took a moment, then a heavy sigh escaped Wade. He slowly turned his torso to glare at the younger who was squirming to keep himself from ruining the bed. He grumbled while he sat up. He didn’t even look to Deimos as he slipped out of bed and grabbed some loose shorts from the floor. He shimmied them up to his hips then snapped his fingers at the young man.

Deimos scurried to grab his leash. He held it between his lips, dropped to his hand and knees, and crawled to the door. Wade looked him over as his brain began to wake up. He yawned, taking in the boy’s nude form the best he could as the sun’s rays started to shine brighter. Like diagonal stripes of various widths, they decorated the pale skin.

It was flushed, a bit on the pink side on his cheeks and along his chest. Nipples rigid in the cool air-conditioning, his pelvis smooth as Wade had him shave last night. He could already see between the younger’s thighs that his clit – an inch long with the thickness of a dime – was equally rigid. Deimos lived for this. Wade hummed, pleased at the small reminder that he found such a willing pet.

There were none like him. Even Peter wasn’t so obedient and begging for degradation. Wade strolled over, taking the leash and hooking it to the boy’s simple black collar. The mercenary glanced around, before finding his bag near the door. He searched and pulled out a puppy-pad.

Wade moved the bar and opened the door. Stepping out, he propped it open and bent to set the pad out properly. When he stood, he crumpled the wrapper in his palm and leaned against the doorframe.

Arms crossed, he nodded to Deimos, “Go on, Squirt.”

The boy whined, but he quickly positioned himself in the center of the hall over the pad. He lifted a leg and sighed as his stream slipped through. His ears burned with the way it hit so heavily on the material of the pad, his heart racing in his chest while his spine tingled. He heard voices. A couple turned the corner; they looked in their mid-thirties.

The woman was a tad darker than the bronzed man, both wearing marriage bands on their fingers as they were dressed for an early workout. They must have been returning for their bodies were shining. Their eyes met with the sight and the woman giggled with delight as her and her husband passed.

“Your puppy is adorable,” she cooed to Wade, who simply smiled and nodded in thanks.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
